The Dias Club
by Madwoman2
Summary: Atari has a dangerous secret. Dumped into Hogwarts, she must make a life or death decision. This is my first fic, be kind and review, i promise to update a soon as possible
1. Ch. 1 The Judge's Verdict: Disclaimer:...

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from the actual story

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from the actual story

The Dias Club 

Atari Zeller stared at the judge, her eyes wide and unblinking. How could this be happening? The fat little judge wiped his sweating brow with a chubby hand.He hated cases like these! 

"A-Atari Z-Z-Zeller," he sputtered nervously, watching Darius Prince eye him with contempt. " Y-you have been f-found guilty in a number of c-cases, including terrorizing Albus Dumbledore's emergency m-meeting, resulting in, in the d-d-deaths of Messrs. Samuel B-Braxten and C-Clyde Witherstom. These are r-really serious c-charges, Miss Zeller. Other l-lesser accusations include the n-numerous injuries caused to aurors d-d-during your capture, and the many r-robberies you and your h-heinous friends have c-committed." 

At the word 'heinous' Darius Prince made a rude gesture at the stuttering judge, and grinned evilly as a guard walked up and handcuffed him, clearly upsetting the already shivering official. 

"A-as I w-was saying," the judge continued. "As I w-was s-saying…. uh as I-I w-was-oh hell, somebody tie him up and take him away!" the judge broke down, and glared at the troubled youth.

Darius smirked. "Can't take it, sir?"

"Get him out of here!"

Darius was led away laughing. The judge sat down again, breathing heavily. He looked at his papers.

"Now. W-where was I? Oh. Y-yes. Miss Z-Zeller, I b-believe we were d-discussing your p-p-punishment. As you are under the a-age where you w-would be c-considered an a-a-adult, you cannot go t-to A-Azkzban. Instead y-you shall b-be inducted into H-hogwarts School of W-witchcraft and Wizardry, incidentally the v-very h-headmaster whose e-emergency meeting you s-sabotaged. You a-are t-to be watched c-constantly by an A-auror. T-that is all."

Atari nearly fainted at the verdict. She would rather have gone to Azkaban! Instead, she was to be dumped into Hogwarts, the very last place on Earth that she should be! ******

Dragon Parker stuck his hands into his pockets and tried desperately to think of something to say. "It's not that bad, Star. I mean its school, how bad could it be?"

"You never went to school."

"Well I had my reasons."

Atari rolled her eyes at him. Dra looked away. The Hogwarts Express emitted a puff of steam.

"Well I guess this is goodbye?"

"Sure."

"Lighten up, Star! It's not that bad! At least you're not rotting in Azkaban with Darius and Tevon! Or on the run, like Dmitri! Just count whatever blessings you have, and thank the lucky star that you must have been born under!" Dra paused, completely out of breath. Atari frowned. 

"And you? What about you Dra? You're not in Azkaban, you're not running, and you're not under constant supervision! From my view you've got it pretty good!"

Dra winced. "Star, Come on! Use your brains! I'm not exactly free. Everybody will know who I am. Not under constant supervision? Star, I bet that stuttering bloke has got ten Aurors following me everywhere!"

"I have to go now Dra. I'm going to miss the train."

"Bye Star."

"Bye."

Atari boarded quickly, trying to hide the tears that were coursing down her face.She collapsed in a seat and buried her face in her arms, letting every little thing that had gone wrong in the past two weeks, from the capture to her last argument with her best friend come out in torrents from her eyes and heart.

"Why are you crying?"

Atari jumped, startled, to find three kids about her age standing around her, looking confused. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, frantically wiping her eyes.

"Why were you crying?" The speaker was a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I wasn't."

"We just saw you!" a tall boy with bright red hair exclaimed.

Seeing that she was defeated, Atari shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Ok. Whatever." The three looked at each other. Atari drifted off into the dream that she had been having every time she slept for the past two weeks.

_Crash. _

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Where is Zekk?"

"I don't know…"

"Run!"

"Why?"

"Just run!"

Atari stumbled down the stairs, and hurried towards the emergency exit at the back of the house. Darius was already there, his eyes darting around frantically. "Where are Zekk and Cal? Everybody else is waiting!" Atari cringed as another burst of light illuminated the hallway behind them.

"Wake up."

"W-what?"

"We're here. We're at Hogwarts." The girl with bushy hair was leaning over her. The two boys were standing at the door, looking impatient. Atari groaned and got up and walked over to the door, feeling dizzy. Hogwarts Castle loomed in the distance, large and black and threatening. ***


	2. The Words of the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from the actual story

Disclaimer I own nothing

Rain pattered gently on the water, the great silence making the sound seem all the more pronounced. Atari 

forced herself to focus on the droplets, looking neither at the castle, or at the first years watching her with interest. The short trip across the lake did not last long enough for the lonely girl. At the castle, everything was in turmoil as first years frantically whispered to each other and Professor McGonagall desperately tried to talk over the noise.

"Silence! I've never had such a noisy group of children!" McGonagall shouted angrily. The talking continued, droning her out. 

"LINE UP!"

Finally getting the idea, the first years hastily formed a line, Atari among them. Her heart pounded so hard that she was afraid that the people around her could hear it. The line entered the Great Hall, all looking ill with fright. The Sorting Hat began its annual song, and Atari found herself trembling.

"Anders, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Braunhurst, Stephanie"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Soon it was down to

"Werwitt, Joseph!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

And finally:

"Zeller, Atari!"

_This is interesting._

__What? Atari thought.

_Well you're definitely ambitious enough to be in Slytherin, also evil enough, but there is something missing in your personality._

__What do you mean?

_Somewhere, buried beneath all of that evil is- well where should I put you?_

Is what?

_I don't think you'd want to know, actually._

__Why not?

_Plenty of loyalty, I see. Maybe you belong in Hufflepuff…_

__Never!

_Ravenclaw? No, definitely not. My, this _**is**_ hard!_

__Where are you going to put me?

_Maybe you should be in Slytherin, even if you are missing an important quality. Where do you want to be? I just cannot decide!_

__I don't know.

_Well, Gryffindor, maybe. Yes, something tells me it must be _GRYFFINDOR!

Atari stumbled off the stage, her mind racing. It wasn't until she sat down at the Gryffindor table that she realized that the Hat had not told her why she couldn't be in Slytherin…

_ _

_ _

_ _

__


End file.
